


Little ball of fur.

by sarajessica



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Crack, Cute, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-25
Updated: 2012-10-25
Packaged: 2017-11-17 00:59:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/545766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarajessica/pseuds/sarajessica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because Big Bang Theory is everywhere!</p>
<p> <br/>(And first post ever!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little ball of fur.

Soft wolfie,  
Warm wolfie,  
Little ball of fur.  
Happy wolfie,  
Sleepy wolfie,  
Purr purr purr.


End file.
